Mi mejor amigo
by Culut-Camia
Summary: Kiba intentará aprovechar que Naruto se encuentra de viaje para conquistar a su hermosa compañera de equipo, Hinata. Quizá las cosas salgan bien y no termine en la friendzone... lo que no sabe es que ya se encuentra allí. Fic participante del 'Reto: Friendzone' de la Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas.


**Ninguno de los personajes de esta historia me pertenece.**

**Aviso: **Este fic participa del _reto: Friendzone_ de la Aldea Oculta Entre las Hojas.

**Mi mejor amigo**

Tenso, con los puños apretados con firmeza y el cuerpo lo más enderezado posible -producto de los nervios- Kiba se detuvo ante la puerta de la mansión Hyuga, tragando con fuerza e inseguridad.

Ahora que estaba allí ya no se sentía tan decidido como antes, pero claro: imaginar la situación y realmente vivirla eran dos cosas completamente distintas…

Lo que sucedía era bastante simple a decir verdad. Luego de llevar cuatro años enamorado de su compañera de equipo había decidido que, siendo un adolescente activo de quince años, era tiempo de hacer algo al respecto. ¿Y qué mejor momento que ese? Aprovecharía que Naruto se encontraba de viaje con el senin pervertido (vamos que no era ningún secreto para nadie que la chica gustaba del rubio cabeza-hueca) y haría su mejor esfuerzo por conquistarla.

O así lo había pensado, hasta que se encontró de pie ante la casa de la heredera Hyuga.

Elevó un brazo tembloroso armándose de valor para golpear la puerta, pero su corazón casi sale disparado cuando ésta se abrió repentinamente dando paso a nada menos que el bello rostro de Hinata. Ambos se contemplaron por unos segundos, hasta que Kiba comenzó a balbucear palabras inentendibles.

—A-ah, Kiba-kun— Le recibió con una sonrisa —Creí que aún no venía por lo que iba a buscarlo.— Sus mejillas se tiñeron levemente de rojo y su mirada fue a parar al suelo, apenada. Kiba le observó detenidamente: con el paso del tiempo la joven se había vuelto más y más linda, su figura había comenzado a desarrollarse, adoptando las formas femeninas que se ganaban en la adolescencia, y su rostro había adquirido los rasgos finos de una dama. Ciertamente era la clase de mujer que todo hombre soñaba con tener a su lado, y Kiba definitivamente estaba loco por ella. Verla allí de pie ante él, con el kimono blanco y el cabello recogido, adornado por una flor también blanca, fue todo lo que bastó para que su corazón se acelerase vigoroso.

Algo atolondrado, comprendiendo que debía decir algo cuanto antes -a riesgo de quedar como un tonto- y dejar de contemplarla embelesado, se irguió en el lugar —H-hinata. ¡Te ves muy linda!— exclamó, sonrojándose al mismo tiempo que la chica al sentirse ridículo.

—M-muchas gracias.

El gesto amable que le dedicó ayudó a calmarle un poco. Suspiró internamente _'Ya, cálmate. Es Hinata, la conoces hace tiempo. Tú puedes hacer esto.'― _se dijo. Al ver la mirada curiosa que su compañera le dedicaba sonrió nervioso —¿Vamos?

Y mientras avanzaban no pudo evitar dudar sobre lo que iba a hacer, presa de un pánico que supo disimular…

::::::::

La había invitado a la feria que se estaba llevando a cabo en la plaza de la Aldea.

Era un ambiente lindo, divertido e interesante, por lo que pronto los nervios en el menor de los Inuzuka comenzaron a disiparse y así pudieron disfrutar del evento con gusto y encanto.

Pasadas las dos horas ambos caminaron uno junto al otro por entre los puestos de artesanías y comida guardando silencio; Hinata iba masticando tranquilamente uno de los takoyaki que Kiba amablemente le había obsequiado en la última parada que realizaron mientras que el chico en cuestión mantenía la vista fija en la dirección contraria, algo sonrojado y evidentemente intranquilo.

—¿Te encuentras bien Kiba-kun?

Dio un respingo —¿Eh? Ahm, sí, ¡sí, no te preocupes!— soltó una risa nerviosa antes de darle la espalda y sacar de su bolsillo el papel en dónde se encontraba toda su 'cita' planeada. Lo leyó con mucha velocidad, comenzando a sudar ante la presión hasta que de golpe la brisa se elevó con fuerza, robando el papel y llevándoselo lejos. Reprimiendo un grito de desesperación Kiba lo contempló alejarse con el viento.

—Uhm…— la chica jugó un momento con sus manos, sin saber que decir.

Tensándose en el lugar el moreno evitó mirarla a toda costa, aguantando la respiración por un momento. Entonces inspiró profundamente y se golpeó la frente, revolviendo luego sus cabellos con frustración, apretando la mandíbula. —¡Ahg! ¿Qué estoy haciendo? Me comportó como un idiota.— dicho esto volteó a ver con seriedad y determinación a su compañera que le contemplaba extrañada —Hinata, la verdad es que no te invité aquí solo para disfrutar de la feria, yo… tenía algo que decirte— admitió apretando los puños con fuerza. Lanzó una mirada alrededor comprobando que había demasiadas personas rodeándoles en ese momento —Ven conmigo.

Sin aguardar respuesta comenzó a avanzar con prisa generando que su compañera tuviese que apurar el paso para seguirle. Se detuvo en cuanto llegaron al inicio de un pequeño puente que cruzaba por sobre el riachuelo y en donde no habían tantas personas transitando. Inspiró antes de voltear a verla a los ojos una vez más. Solo observar su rostro logró que su corazón se acelerase una vez más y que su rostro se tiñese de rosa por debajo de las dos marcas que le cruzaban ambas mejillas.

Hinata se removió un poco en el lugar —Kiba-kun estás actuando muy extraño… ¿por qué no vino Akamaru contigo?

El chico tragó saliva con fuerza, nuevamente nervioso —Ugh, no… decidí no traerlo porque, verás… quería que hoy fuera un día solo para nosotros dos porque… m-me gustas.— soltó finalmente.

Una hermosa sonrisa brotó en los labios femeninos y el gesto cariñoso que pobló el rostro ante el suyo le llenó de emoción y esperanza, generando que un cosquilleo placentero recorriese su pecho ante la expectativa —Tu también me gustas Kiba-kun, eres una persona muy agradable y te aprecio mucho.— respondió contenta.

El joven Inuzuka sintió que un balde de agua fría recorría su cuerpo y por poco perdió el equilibrio ante la terrible impresión que le amargó el alma. Una de sus cejas comenzó a temblar en un 'tic' preocupante. _'¿Q-qué…?' _—Discúlpame… un momento… espérame aquí.— pidió para al instante alejarse corriendo.

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente apartado bajó hacia el riachuelo, se inclinó y hundiendo sus manos en el agua se la echó al rostro buscando despabilarse. Realizó una mueca antes de soltar un gruñido y lanzar un golpe al agua —¿Qué rayos? ¿¡Cómo alguien puede malinterpretar el significado de esas palabras!? ¡Maldición!— frustrado aferró sus cabellos y tiró de ellos. Comenzó a inspirar y exhalar pausadamente en un intento por serenarse —Muy bien, muy bien. Suficiente. Iré allá y seré lo más claro posible, sí, de ese modo no habrá confusiones.— decidió determinado.

Incorporándose regresó al camino emprendiendo la vuelta. Avanzó lo más calmado posible con las manos escondidas en sus bolsillos en un intento por verse relajado y '_cool_' ante los ojos de Hinata, pero se detuvo al oír la voz de dicha joven junto a otras masculinas. Al elevar la mirada descubrió a dos sujetos rodeando a su compañera de equipo quien se encogía en el lugar, incómoda.

—Ey, ya, en serio. No me puedo creer que una cosita tan linda como tú sea una kunoichi.— decía uno de ellos señalando el protector de metal de la Hyuga.

Ésta se alejó un poco —Ahm, s-sí lo soy…

El otro soltó una carcajada —Vamos, una chica tan linda como tú no debería tener un trabajo tan peligroso… sería un desperdicio si algo te sucediera.

Kiba sintió una incontenible rabia invadirle, su cuerpo ardió de enojo y su sien comenzó a palpitar. Con pasos largos y precisos se acercó a ellos con rapidez —¡Oigan! ¿Qué creen que hacen? ¡Aléjense de ella!

Los hombres le observaron con aburrimiento hasta que uno se volvió hacia Hinata con una mueca desinteresada —¿Está contigo?— señaló al más joven que prácticamente le gruñía como un perro.

La chica asintió al tiempo que Kiba bramaba: —¡Claro que está conmigo! ¡Ahora lárguense!

—Oye, oye— levantaron las manos en el aire con gesto de fastidio —ya cálmate enano, no estamos buscando problemas. Ya nos vamos, _cielos._— dicho esto ambos continuaron su camino soltando bufidos por lo bajo.

Dedicando miradas fulminantes a sus espaldas, se acercó a Hinata —Vámonos, ya no estoy de humor para seguir aquí.— dijo, pues por el momento ya había tenido suficiente. Quizá la próxima vez intentaría con un lugar más privado…

Hinata se mantuvo en silencio mirándole con preocupación, pero aún así le siguió.

::::::::

No tardaron en regresar a la mansión Hyuga en donde Kiba escoltó a su acompañante hasta la puerta de la entrada, volviendo a sentir los nervios pulular en su interior junto a la fatiga de una 'cita' fallida.

Hinata giró para verle antes de entrar —Kiba-kun… e-espero que no sigas molesto por lo que sucedió con esos hombres. Estoy segura de que no tenían malas intensiones, además… n-no quisiera que te quedaras de mal humor luego de todo lo que disfrutamos hoy. Yo la pase muy bien, me gusta mucho estar contigo— admitió regalándole una sonrisa encantadora que logró animar a su compañero y volver a entusiasmarle, ¿sería que aún habían esperanzas? Y justo cuando en el interior de Kiba comenzaba a brotar la bella emoción que causaba la ilusión, la Hyuga soltó las palabras que destrozaron su nuevo mundo de fantasía cruelmente —Eres mi mejor amigo.

_Eres mi mejor amigo._

Sintió que de pronto caía a un vacío sin fin.

_Eres mi mejor amigo…_

Aquellas palabras se repitieron en su mente una y otra vez, e incluso pudo visualizar la preciosa boca de la chica repitiéndolas lentamente:

_**Eres. Mi. Mejor. A-m-i-g-o.**_

Para cuando retornó en sí Hinata hacía largo rato se había despedido e ingresado en la casa. Kiba no quería más que llorar, de tristeza, de frustración, de enojo, de desesperación, ¡llorar de todo eso!

Apretó la mandíbula y en un lamento exclamó: —No me rendiré, Hinata sea como sea, ¡algún día serás mi mujer!

Oyó un carraspeo detrás de él, y al voltear cuál fue su terror al encontrarse con la figura del padre de la chica observándole con un entrecejo extremadamente fruncido y una expresión de completo desprecio.

—H-hola Hiashi-san. ¿Co-cómo se encuentra?— preguntó con un hilo de voz, temblando…

**Hasta aquí.**

Hola. Bueno, aquí participando de más retos del foro, como siempre terminando de escribir todo a dos horas del cierre, parece que algunas cosas nunca cambian… hm… nos vemos.


End file.
